1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for finishing and chamfering a hole in a workpiece. The tool is designed for repetitive production usage on similar multiple work pieces.
2. Prior Art Developments
Equipments that involve pivotable connections between two components often employ a bushing press fit in one component and a shaft carried by the other component for extension through the bushing. In order to press fit the bushing into the mounting hole in the associated component it is often necessary or desirable to chamfer the ends of the hole. There are other situations where a hole is required to be finished and chamfered at its opposite ends.
Commonly the hole is finished and chamfered in separate operations or steps. The present invention is concerned with a tool that forms a finished surface on a circular hole, and also forms chamfers on opposite ends of the finished hole.